1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates generally to call routing at a call center. More specifically, the present invention relates to routing incoming calls received at a call center based on the skill set required and other factors such as the volume and type of incoming calls, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
Call centers that offer services over the telephone generally include multiple levels of skill to be used for customer calls. Generally, less skilled operators are the preferred operators to handle these calls. Specialized operators, on the other hand, are an asset, and only those calls requiring specialized skill level are to be routed to the corresponding highly skilled operators. In addition, factors such as connectivity of the operator, location of the operator, etc. can become contributing factors to better serve call center customers calls.